ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sieghart Caeser
Sieg Hart was an elemental master who has the ability to control the forces of fire, earth, water, wind, poison, lightning and to some extent space. He was loosely associated with Demon Card, in that it happened to assist his quest to "preserve time". According to him, the power of Etherion is a direct threat to time itself, and after he takes care of 3173 (a.k.a. Elie). Personality Sieg is a serious person. He is very adamant about his purpose of protecting the flow of time, and will do anything to fulfill that purpose. He lightens up considerably after joining up with Haru's group, but remains a reserved person. Synopsis Mystery of Elie arc As Shuda was defeated, an emergency meeting came upon Demon Card with its Oracion Seis member. However Sieg was ordered to appear as well. After some fighting with Reina, King orders Sieg to take care of the second Rave Master. As he searched, Reina followed him and taunted him about the girl he seeks assuming she's an ex-girlfriend. However, Sieg explained to her that 3173 has Etherion and as he explained its powers, Sieg senses Elie in the area. As he found her, her pleas for him to answer her questions are met on deaf ears as Sieg tried to kill her with lightning magic. Seeing that she survived, Sieg used the poison element to try to weaken her before killing her, needing to kill her through magic as killing her through physical means might ignite the Etherion. As she laid dying, Haru Glory appeared and started to give her hope to live through his raves. Seeing this as a threat, Sieg decieded that he must kill Haru as well. He quickly displays that he was much stronger than Haru at the moment, and before Haru reveals the Runesave Blade, Sieg comes very close to winning. Seeing Haru as a threat, Sieg used his most devastating spell on Haru to kill him. As Reina stabbed Sieg for betrayal, Sieg realized that Elie is in the sphere with him so Elie's Etherion activates and saves Haru. Being injured Sieg forced Haru to choose between saving the world or Elie. He was shocked as Haru does both by sealing the Etherion with Runesave. Having no reason to bother the Rave Warriors then, Sieg left to learn more about Etherion. Symphonia arc As Sieg learned that Elie was not apart of the experiment he thought she was, Sieg found that Lucia Raregroove had escaped from his prison and he realized he had to take action. When he arrived in Symphonia, he used his powers to repel the Oracion Seis from the gravely injured Rave Warriors and he saved Let from being turned into a tree. He then revealed Lucia's status and that he had to protect Elie and Haru because he knew together they could save the world. Sieg Hart's Heart arc Sieg returned to his hometown of Mildea to request help against Shakuma Raregroove and Haja. However, he learned that Miltz, the village leader, had turned against him in favor of a new way of teachings with Haja at the helm. Sieg tried to get his old friends Hilde and Flicke to help him but he learned that everyone in Mildea had turned against him as a traitor and was defeated. Later, Sieg was freed by his student Niebel who made Sieg realize that Sieg had come to think that life was precious while before hand, before meeting Haru, he didn't. It is because of that is why everyone considered him a traitor. Learning this, Sieg single handedly defeated the 1000 mages of Mildea with no magic whats so ever. He then began battle with Haja in the bottom of Mildea. After seven days of fighting and realizing Haja's evil plot, Miltz, Hilde, and Niebel took Sieg's side and aided him with not much avail. However, Sieg used Miltz's nonmagical staff to impale Haja. Dying, Haja tried to take Sieg with him but Sieg survived and thus took the place of the 2nd strongest mage in the world. The Truth of Elie arc As Lucia arrived in Mildea to get Sieg's Sinclaire piece, Sieg tried to fight him but he ultimately failed and Endless and the Sinclaire pieces became one. As Hilde and Neibel helped Shuda with Sieg, Sieg saved Elie and Haru from an attack from Shakuma. He led them to Resha's grave again and there he came to admire the skeletal guardian of the grave. Strangely, Sieg was then transported 52 years back in time with Haru and Elie. Knowing the possible consequences of changing the flow of time, he tried to keep time in check. He became seriously annoyed when he figured out Haru was already screwing things up. Despite this, he learned that everything is playing out as it is supposed to. He was first to realize that Elie is in fact Resha. He ushered Haru and Elie back to the present time without their consent and stayed in past. He met Resha near her grave, took the necklace of Elie and after learning Overdrive was coming soon, realized his fate and took his place as the defender of the grave. The exact date of his death is unknown. Shakuma made the rest of his skeleton explode but shooting a fireball at it. The anger at seeing Seighart's skeleton destroyed gave Elie the power to defeat Shakuma. After Shakuma was defeated, they bury Sieg's skull in front of Resha's grave, finally giving him the rest he deserved. Powers and Abilities Elemental Magic Sieg Hart is an elementalist—A magician who excels at controlling elements such as lightning, water, fire, and earth. He has, on numerous occasions, been referred to as a magician with extraordinary potential, earning himself the title "Elemental Master". As such, he is capable of using advanced-level magic, including space magic such as Altair. Sieg Hart has been shown to be able to control a time rift and create a magical barriers; Sieg Hart creates one to preserve Resha Valentine's grave. As a result, the grave is not affected by the passing of time, not even when Haru's party finds it 50 years later. Later in the series, Sieg Hart is revealed to be able to control time, albeit on a very small scale; he sends a dove bearing several letters 50 years into the future in an attempt to help Haru and his friends. In terms of power, Sieg Hart is said to be equal to the Oracion Seis at the start of the series, and later gains an enormous boost to his abilities, to the extent of being able to defeat all of the Oracion Seis using only a single spell. Sieg Hart is also able to create magic items such as a sword that absorbs magical energy, thus enabling him to defeat 1000 Mildean mages. Sieg Hart is also able to kill Haja the Infinite, leader of the Oracion Seis, despite the latter's infinite amount of magic, albeit after a battle that lasted 7 days and nights. *'Lightning': Lightning seems to be Sieg's most common element. He summons lightning to come down from the sky and attack his enemies. *'Fire': Fire is another common element used by Sieg. He summons fire from his hands *'Poison': A rarely seen element, Sieg summons poison from his hands and it enters the enemies body and slowly, and painfully kills his opponent. *'Air': Sieg is shown to be able to use this element to fly and defend himself from Haru's Silfarion by turning the blade with the power of the wind. *'Space': Sieg's powerful spells come from this element. *'Grand Chariot':Sieg summon seven beam of light that can harm all of the Oracion Seis except for Haja. Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence':Sieg Hart has repeatedly shown himself to be an extremely perceptive and deductive individual, both in and out of battle. This is shown during his first fight with Haru, during which he quickly determines the appropriate types of magic to nullify all of the latter's attacks with minimal effort. He also shows great deductive ability, when after investigating the research facility where Elie was supposedly created, he quickly and accurately determines the true nature of the tattoo on her arm. He was also able to tell that Ruby had the potential to use magic, despite only meeting him briefly and the fact that there was no prior indication of this. Another example of his strategic intelligence is the fact that he used the seemingly reckless strategy of attacking the 1000 Mildean mages at close range, when in fact it prevented them from using their full abilities for fear of injuring each other, and using a magic absorbing sword to prepare himself for his battle with Haja. Trivia * Sieg is virtually identical to Jellal Fernandes, a character in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail manga. * Sieg and Jellal are both based on same character named Magic Illusion from Mashima's one-shot 'Magician', with both appearances and mastery of magic. * During a play in Fairy Tail chapter 70, Sieghart is briefly mentioned as the captor of an unnamed princess (who looked a lot like Elie). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former member of Demon Card Category:Rave Warrior allies Category:Mildians Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help